


A Merry Kylo Kristmas

by ValentineHunter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Buffoonery, Christmas, Creampie, F/M, Holiday, Sex, Smut, festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineHunter/pseuds/ValentineHunter





	A Merry Kylo Kristmas

         In a matter of a few hours, you had transformed Kylo’s dull and dreary quarters into the definition of Christmas cheer. Lights were hung on every wall, garland decorated every doorway, and you had Christmas music blasting through every room. You danced around in a Mrs. Claus outfit- a little red and white tunic with fur garnishes and a pair of black leggings- and a Santa hat with jingly bells around the crown.

    You had managed to find a Christmas tree and with the help of Phasma, snuck it into your quarters when Kylo went to work. You plopped it into the corner of the living room and got to work trimming it quickly. Lights, both colored and bright white, were strung artifully on the branches, and decorations were strung on each strand of lights. The house reeked of pine and your hands stuck to everything they touched, but you were contented. You loved Christmastime, and you hoped Kylo would share your love of the time as well.

    It was Christmas Eve, and you and the other members of the triumvirate decided that you wanted to have a big Christmas dinner. Hux and Phasma helped you haul the couches into the oxtra room in Kylo’s quarters and you all set up the biggest table you could find. You took the liberty to invite other higher-ups and officers in the First Order- anyone could come to this party. After they helped you set up the tables, you shooed them out of the room so you could get started on dinner.

    You went all out with dinner: stuffing, a roast beef, tons and tons of gravy and mashed potatoes, and just about anything else anyone could have dreamed up. You threw a long red tablecloth on the old, faded wooden table and began setting the food out. You laid out big buckets of ice for the gobs and gobs of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages you had ready. Everything was laid out and ready for when Kylo walked through the door, tired and hungry from working all day.

    You quickly walked over to Kylo when his Force signature clouded with confusion. You greeted him with a quick hug and a big wet kiss on the lips. He didn’t say anything, just looked around the room, confused. He took in everything: the sights, the sounds, the smells, and he just turned to you and grinned widely after a moment.

    “You are the most adorable and fucking amazing person in my life,” he says as he wraps you up in his arms and squeezes you tightly.

    “Go and get changed, we have guests coming any minute!” you say excitedly as you usher him toward the hallway. He kisses you one last time before vanishing down the hallway into the bedroom. You quickly step into the side room where the couches were stored, and change from your santa-esque outfit to your surprise ugly Christmas sweater. When you stepped back into the dining area, you were met with the sight of a shirtless Kylo. As much as you enjoyed him being shirtless, you had other things to do than ravish him right now.

    “What the hell is this?” he asks, holding up the sweater to you.   

    “Our matching Christmas sweaters!” you say with a smile. Kylo grimaces at you.

     “Come on Kylo, please put it on! I promise I’ll let you do whatever you want to me later if you do…” you finish suggestively. Kylo pauses for a moment before throwing the shirt around his head and neck. You smile and he goes to approach you, but the doorbell ringing interrupts his descent. You hurriedly walk to the door and open it.

    Hux, Phasma, and the other guests walk through the door, all carrying a gift or another related item. You greet them all with a smile and direct them over to the dining table where dinner is about to begin. Once everyone is seated, you and Kylo take your seats next to each other and begin a toast.

     “To everyone aboard this base!” You say happily, and everyone clinks their glasses together. Taking a sip of your drink, you set to work serving everyone their food. You dish out heaping piles of stuffing, potatoes, and beef before you dish food onto your own plate and begin to dig in. Everyone's stuffing their faces happily, and halfway through the meal, the holiday banter begins to occur.

    “So you two…” Hux began with a smile, “When are you going to get married?” He sneered. You and Kylo both stopped eating for a moment and look at each other before turning to him and shrugging. Marriage was currently in neither of your parameters, Snoke has Kylo very busy recently and you had your own things going on, but it wasn’t completely out of the question.

    “Oh leave them alone, Hux!” Phasma prodded at him and he laughs heartily. You all ate until you can barely move from how full you’ve become, and shortly after dinner is gift exchange time. You all gather around the tree and you go to begin handing out gifts. One large box is addressed to you and Kylo, one for Phasma, and one for Hux. There is a large assortment of other small gifts and cards for everyone else in the party.

     You opened your box quickly, eager to see what is inside. Inside the large box is 2 smaller boxes and 2 cards, addressed to you and Kylo each, respectively. You handed him his gifts and while he tore into his, you also tore into yours. You blush upon seeing the contents of the box: a christmas themed lingerie set. You cover the box and open the card.

     “Have some holly jolly fun with your honey this xxxmas! With love, Phasma.”

     You shot Phasma a little glare, followed by a quick wink. You turned to look at Kylo’s gift, but he had it covered and put away already. You look at Hux, figuring the dynamic duo must’ve split your guys’ gifts female to female and male to male, and he just offered you a small ghost of a smirk. You eyed around the room to see the progress of everyone else’s gifts being opened, and they all seemed to be lethargic and slow after dinner. You are thankful, since you really don’t feel like getting up right about now.

     Phasma was next to open her present, one from you: a nice aromatherapy candle. She had confided in you that she was stressed recently, and you knew she enjoyed floral scents, so it seemed like a no brainer to you to get her something to help her destress with floral scents. Kylo has gotten Hux manly things, like shampoo, conditioner, aftershave and the like. You had left that up to him since you had absolutely no idea what kind of gifts Hux would enjoy. You were close, but you refrained from reading the minds of your friends. You had convinced Kylo to play nice for the holidays and help you get Hux a gift, but that was all Kylo knew of your holiday scheme.

     As everyone wrapped up unwrapping their gifts, you all sat and relaxed to let the food in your happy, full bellies digest. You sat for hours and talked and laughed until you felt you could pass out, and eventually after midnight, everyone got up and decided to head back home. Hux and Phasma were the last to leave, and as you saw them to the door, they offered you a cheeky grin and a “enjoy your gifts, you two!” as they left. You rolled your eyes, wished them a “Merry Christmas!” and closed the door behind them.

     You wasted no time in beginning to clean up your living room, knowing full well that if you sat down and relaxed that it would never get done. Kylo helped you clean up the wrapping paper on the floor, and he scraped people’s leftovers into the trash can. You were leaving over the table to wipe it down when he approached you and pressed himself into the curvature of your ass. The desire to pounce on him coursed through your veins, but before you would, you had an idea: You would go and change into Phasma’s lingerie!

     You turned on your heel, gave Kylo a sweet kiss, and unpinned yourself from the table. You grabbed your package from the sofa and made a mad dash to the bedroom to change into your outfit. Upon entering the master bath, you slipped out of your goofy ugly holiday sweater and slipped into the silky white stockings that came with the set. You next slipped on the red garter belt, and hooked up the little hooks from the belt to the top of your stockings.  

     Next came the silky red blouse that came attached to the little bra cups. You crammed your breasts into the cups, quickly finding that they were so small to create an insane amount of cleavage to be ogled. Once you had everything on, you slowly stalked to stand before the mirror and make sure everything was in its proper place. You adjusted the stockings on your full thighs, and hiked the garter belt up a little higher on your hips. You let your hair down and tousled it to give it more volume, and when you finally deemed yourself ready, you left the bathroom.

     Kylo was waiting for you on the bed. He had gotten rid of the christmas sweater, his hair disheveled from removing the thing roughly, and was clad only in his slacks from earlier. You leaned on the doorframe and lightly ogled him for a moment, before he beckoned you to the bed gently with his finger and the Force.

     “It was very unfair of you to make me wear that horrid sweater,” he said lowly. You smiled a toothy smile at him, and clicked your tongue against the back of your front teeth.

     “Oh, you poor poor man,” you replied tauntingly. You could see Kylo’s eyes blow dark with lust at your teasing. He leaned back for a moment, letting you get an eyeful of his hard dick jutting against the front of his slacks. You licked and bit your lip momentarily, and turned your attention from his dick to his eyes.

     “Get over my knee,” he growled at you, and your cunt clenched tightly in response.  You did as you were told dutifully, laying yourself over his lap and arching you back to give him a wonderful view of your ass. He ran a hand over your cheeks lovingly before abandoning them altogether in favor of grasping your hands. He clicked something cold and metal around them- handcuffs. You idly wondered why he bothered with the cuffs when he could have, just as easily, held your hands together using the Force, but the thought of him cuffing you was still arousing nonetheless.

     His hand returned to the curvature of your ass and he resumed caressing you lovingly before he removed his hand and brought it down -hard- against your plush check. You moaned loudly, and Kylo scolded you for being so loud, saying that your lewdness could disturb your neighbors. You knew he secretly loved it, though. He brought his hand down against your ass again, somehow even harder than last time, and a flash hotter than the suns of Tatooine shot through your core, making you moan again, albeit a little quieter this time. Your lust bled into the Force bond thickly, and you could tell it was driving Kylo as he snuck a hand between your thighs to rub at your pussy through your thin panties.

     The combination of his ruthless slaps and his delicious friction against your aching cunt had you nearly at orgasm very quickly. Kylo could sense this and he ordered you to get off his lap and kneel before him. He undid his slacks and quickly freed his cock from its confines, and you hungrily gazed at its weeping head. He leaned back on his palms as you crawled on your knees over to him, and he sighed heavily as you licked a stripe from his sack all the way up his shaft to his head. You greedily licked the precum from his dick and hummed lightly before taking him into your mouth.

     You sucked on his pulsing head for a moment before quickly taking him back into your throat, your throat clenching hard around his tip. He moaned deliciously as you repeated your motions a few times, and his hand eventually found its way into your hair to gently caress your head. You hollow your cheeks as you looked up at him, your eyes wide and shining with tears. You were enjoying yourself immensely, evident by the fact that your pussy pulsed and your juices dripped down your thighs. Kylo picked up the pace at the feeling of your strong arousal, gripping your hair hard -but not painfully- as he fucked into your throat. He fucked your throat raw before withdrawing quickly, and you could feel that he was dangerously close.

     You wrestled against him, dazed and all too eager to feel his hot cum coat the back of your throat. He moaned loudly as you latched onto him again, before he quickly grabbed you by the throat and pulled you off of him. You lips provided a satisfying pop upon disconnection, and you pouted your swollen lips at him. He pulled you up to his mouth and kissed you roughly, his tongue invading your mouth greedily. He stood you up all the way and hastily unhooked your garter from your stockings and yanked the belt and panties down your legs before throwing it across the room. It landed somewhere in the corner, but before you could turn your eyes to search, his head was already crammed between your legs, lapping at your flowing juices like a dehydrated man would to water.

     His tongue ran up your thighs, cleaning the mess you made on yourself before he addressed his main prize. He hungrily lapped at your swollen lips before running his tongue up to your clit. You moaned loudly as his tongue ran circles on your swollen bead, and you ached to run your hands through his hair. His attack on your swollen sex lasted all of two minutes, because before you knew it, your core was clenching as your orgasm was ready to descend on you. Kylo sensed this and immediately withdrew his expert tongue.

     “Naughty girl... You don’t get to cum yet…” he mumbled, before standing and whipping you around him onto the bed. You landed face first, your legs still planted on the ground, your ass raised high in the air. Your arousal surged through your veins strong, your walls desperate to have Kylo pounding into them. Kylo decided to be merciful to your pitiful display as he slowly sank his middle digit deep within you to stroke your bundle of nerves. You moaned loudly, mouth jolting open against the bed as you clenched tight around his fingers. He moaned loudly before using his other hand to pull his pants down and off of his ankles before guiding his cock to your dripping hole.

     He removed his finger and, with the Force, yanked on your hair so you were lifted a bit off the bed. It hurt, but not overwhelmingly. He brought his finger, covered in your essence, to your mouth, and you opened it obediently. You sucked yourself off of him, relishing in the sound of his deep breathing at the erotic display. He used his other hand to tease your entrance with his cock, coating it in your slick juices, before slowly inserting the head within. You moaned on his fingers, your mouth opening wide. Kylo took this opportunity to add a second digit into your mouth and press against your tongue. He teased you with the head of his dick until you were a whining, slobbering mess beneath him.

     “What’s wrong, Princess?” he asked you teasingly. You mumbled something to him, which was intelligible due to his fingers massaging your tongue.

     “What was that, slut? I can’t hear you while your gagging on my fingers…” He teased again, this time withdrawing his fingers from your mouth an inch or two.

     “God Kylo, please fuck me,” you begged in a whisper.

     “Please, who?” Kylo asked again.

     “Please Daddy… Please fuck me!” You whined louder this time. Kylo chuckled behind you as he finally inserted his cock in you with one hard thrust. You buried your face in the pillows, Kylo’s Force hold on you hair gone, and screamed at the sensation of him slamming into your cervix. Your knees gave out beneath you, collapsing onto the bed but still kneeling. Kylo stayed standing, forcing you to arch your back to accommodate his extra height, even with you on the bed.  Kylo was big- REALLY big- and you hoped you would be feeling this in the morning. He snuck his hand into your hair and pushed your face down roughly against the bed as he began his assault into you from behind.

     Kylo knew you liked taking him from behind, and roughly at that. He absolutely defiled your walls as he slammed his cock into you. He was still a cheeky bastard, nonetheless, as he could tell when you were close and he began to tease you. He would withdraw from inside you and rub his wet dick against your swollen clit until you nearly came from that, and then he would fuck you again until you nearly came. He did this multiple times until he himself was close. When he felt himself drawing to his precipice, he wrapped his hand all the way around you to rub harshly at your clit, and he slammed his cock all the way into you repeatedly. This combination, he knew, would have you cumming in seconds after all the edging he put you through. He still found a way to edge you while doing this as well, since every time he felt you tighten up before he was ready to cum, he would slow his ministrations.

     When he was finally ready to cum, he rubbed your clit like a madman and slammed into you so hard you felt yourself bruising. Your orgasm snuck up and slammed into you so hard you began drooling all over Kylo’s bed, and it squeezed his dick so hard he could only still within you and blow his seed all over your walls. He hovered over you momentarily before pulling his softening shaft from within you and removing the cuffs. In a brief moment of courage, you raised a shaky hand to your entrance to collect the seed dripping out of you on your fingers. You turned your head, locked eyes with Kylo, and placed your cum covered fingers in your mouth. Kylo collapsed next to you and sighed heavily before pulling you down against his chest.

     “I love you,” he heaved out. You smiled.

     “I love you too. Merry Christmas Kylo,” You whispered.

     “Merry Christmas (Y/N),” Kylo replied.


End file.
